Various types of gyratory cone crushers are currently in use although they display inherent deficiencies. One deficiency is the drive mechanism of the crusher which includes several moving parts (e.g. a gear and pinion assembly) which is prone to wear and tear and requires regular maintenance. The spacial adjustment between the crushing surfaces is achieved by complicated mechanisms requiring regular maintenance.
The inventor therefore believes that a need exists for providing a gyratory cone crusher having fewer parts than conventional crushers, thereby alleviating at least some of the problems associated with current crushers.